


Michael fucks everyone.

by Cryhavoc (cryinghavoc)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Porn Without Plot, They'r all together, This is just focused on Michael, Trans, filthy smut, trans!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinghavoc/pseuds/Cryhavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little scenes of Michael having sex with all of his boyfriends/girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael fucks everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Filthy porn.

**Jeremy.**

Jeremy isn't the longest out of everyone in the office. In fact, his length comes in the shortest at about 4 inches. But what he doesn't sport in length, he makes up for in a thickness that makes Michael feel like his pussy’s being split apart atop the fat cock as he's being railed by the muscled man. Michael still teases Jeremy about his chode, only to ensure he'll be getting a hard fuck from it later in the day.

 

**Geoff.**

Michael loves Geoff's tattoos, especially the ones on his fingers. He loves looking at them, tracing them, running his lips and tongue over the ink that displays such symbolic images to the elder. But he loves them the most when they’re buried in his cunt, curling against the sweet spot inside of him and hitting it so well that Michael can't do anything but sob in pleasure.

 

**Gavin.**

Everyone jokes about Gavin’s nose, the size of it and how it looks on his face. But no one but Michael (and Mica) know how good it is to grind their clit against it when their thighs frame the Brit's head as they take beloved spots atop his face. It was a bonus for the rest of the office too, because Gavin couldn't make horrible squawking noises with his tongue buried in pussy.

 

**Mica.**

Michael always knew Mica was an assman, er, woman. But it still surprised him when she’d delve so enthusiastically into his ass and rim him until he was screaming against the desk. She'd get so lost in fucking her tongue into his hole that she’d only stop when Michael told her he needed a break, and by then he was a panting, flushed mess with shaking legs and a dripping hole.

 

**Ryan.**

Ryan's the roughest of the group, unsurprisingly so. While he could still be incredibly gentle and passionate, Michael prefered the rough side. He loved when Ryan would bend him over the desk in the office and fuck him until he was drooling in front all the other Hunters. He was addicted to the feeling of being impaled on Ryan's cock, cumming countless time from the rough fucking the Mad King had to offer.

 

**Trevor.**

Trevor's one of the kinkiest of the group, something that surprised Michael every time they had sex. While everyone else was more than excited to bend Michael over, Trevor was the only who begged to bent over for the New Jersey man. He pleaded for the other man’s strap on and let out jumbled, nonsensical sentences when Michael would stuff Trevor’s ass with his fake cock until he was full and trembling. 

 

**Jack.**

Jack's dick is Michael's favorite to choke on. Its the best length and widith, fitting Michael's mouth perfectly but still being long enough to make him gag and drool around the erection. One of Michael's favorite activies is to crawl under Jack's desk and let the man facefuck him, trying to keep as quiet as he can until Gavin and Jeremy notice, even from the other side of the room. Ryan's always the first one to notice and never skips out on the free show.

 

**Ray.**

With Ray gone from the office, Michael thought that their personal sex life would slow, the two only coming together at home. But what he failed to realize was that now from the office, Ray had so much more free time to terrorize him with pictures of his hard cock or texts detailing the lewd, filthy things he'd be doing to the elder if he were there. With Ray at home, it ended up bringing their sex life to a whole new level, one Michael appreciated every time he was in the bathroom filming his fingers delving into his pussy, just for the Streamer.

 

**Lindsay.**

Sex with Lindsay is different than sex with the others. Despite how they may try, it never ends up rough and kinky. Michael's never drooling or screaming. Instead, it always dissolves into love making, an act of sweet, sensual embrace. They finger, lick, suck, and sometimes they can't help but cry in pleasure. But its always so intimate, their sweaty bodies intertwined and pressed as close as can be. Sex with Lindsay may not leave Michael sore, but it leaves him feeling just...perfect, in a way the rough fucking can't always achieve.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more porn? Come follow me at dustydexx.tumblr.com.


End file.
